My brothers butler
by ladyphantomhive101
Summary: Kimberly Phantomhive is Ciel Phantomhive's older half sister. Her life has always been a tragedy, she had never wanted Ciel to find out what she was or about her past. She had always loved his butler, But what happens when Ciel and Sebastian find out about her in the wrong way. Whats going on with her, and why does she not trust anyone? Find the answers in this story;}
1. his sister, past

Chapter 1

OK, so this is the author talking right now ,and I really hope that you like this story! It's basically about my OC, Kimberly Phantomhive Ciel Phantomhive's older half sister. It takes place in a flash back/ dream Kimberly has so that you can understand her life! Now, on with the story!;3

and the one here is her true form _

*_Flash back*_

_ Kimberly's POV_

_"Mum! Mummy no!" I cried out to my mother._

"_Sweetie...please...protect...your father_"_ Mother said coughing up blood._

"_Aw, how sweet. You died protecting a filthy hybrid and a human" Said the grim reaper who was walking towards me with his death scythe out and ready._

"_Mummy, wake up, please! Wake up, mummy please you have to wake up!" I yelled at her transforming into my demon form without knowing._

"_You killed my mum, know I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled lunging myself at him. He threw me across the room and my back hit the wall and I fell to the floor. He laughed at me seeing the pain on my face as I stood up wobbling. I lunged at him again and made him fall to the floor, causing his death scythe to fall just out of his reach. I grabbed the death scythe and tried to stab him in the chest with it. He quickly grabbed my wrist and made sure that it broke. I hissed at the pain but stabbed him in the heart with the other hand. He screamed and hollard at the pain and soon enough his head fell to the side, indicating that he was dead. I stood up and backed away from his dead body. I Kimberly Phantomhive age 8 had just made my first kill. I was no longer the innocent little girl of the Phantomhive family. I looked over to my mother's dead body. My eyes filled with tears as I stumbled towards her. I fell to my knees in front of her dead body and cried on her bloodied chest._

_" Kimberly, Kira, where are you?!" I heard my father call for me and my now dead mother. _

" _Daddy come quick! Mummy's hurt!" I shouted for him still bawling, knowing very well that mother was already dead._

_When daddy came into the room I was in he immeidiatly saw the dead reaper. He gapped and then looked over at me to see me still crying on mother's chest. He ran over to me and my bloodied mother, he brought me into a tight hug, and I could hear him crying into my hair. "Kimberly, what's gone on here?!" I could hear him ask me through shakey breathes. " M-mummy s-she , she d-died trying t-to , to s-save m-me!" Kimberly cried int0 her father's chest, getting blood on his white shirt. _

_All of a sudden daddy grabbed my shoulders and pushed me halfway away from him so that he could take a good look at me._

_He noticed that I had grown cat ears and a tail, I was also wearing a different outfit than before. "Kimmy, has your powers set in yet?"He asked. _

"_Yes daddy, I think so." I replied. I winced at the sudden pain that my wrist had caused when it had broken, and I started to lick my wrist, hopeing that it would heal qiuckly._

_My father hugged me and kissed my forehead " You should try to get to sleep, it's been a long day". Daddy told me and I drifted off to sleep._

_

Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm gonna try to update soon. If you have any ideas I'll gladly put them in this story and thank you in the begining of the next chapter. please tell me if anything is wrong in this story. :)


	2. his sister, fight

So Author talking, so sorry for the delay in this story. Cause I have school work, and I'm sick so I can't really think to well so forgive me! But I promise that I'll update more often!

_

Kimberlys POV

I was currently kneeling on a roof, watching over Ciel and Sebastian. I tuned them out and thought about the real reason I followed them here. There was just something about the name 'Grell Sutcliff', plus I have a bad feeling about this place, so I followed them. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of something revving. I turned my attention back to the two and realized that to much had been going on while I spaced out. Ciel was being cornered by madame red, doesn't suprise me, she was pretty suspicious. And Sebastian was fighting a certain red-haired reaper.

Standing up I said " Grell Sutcliff, is that you?" I had asked him, jumping off the roof and landing swiftly on my feet, almost cat like.

Grell turned his head towards me, " Kimberly Phantomhive, so we meet again?" Grell asked backing away from Sebastian and lowering his death scythe.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here, what does he mean?" Ciel asked staring at me in shock.

" Nothing to worry about, I promise." I told him with a faint smile plastered on my face.

I turned my attention back to Grell and scowled at him. " What, you haven't told them yet?" Grell asked mockingly.

"What does he mean, Kimberly?" Sebastian asked sounding concerned.

"You mean you really haven't told them?! Oh well, She's a-" "Shut it Grell!" I yelled at him, cutting him off at mid sentence. He smirked, I quickly walked towards him. I picked him up by the shirt in my fist, and brought him close to my face," This is between you and me, they can not know!" I said in a low voice. I dropped him to the ground and he scrambled away.

"I have an idea, let's see if I missed anything!" Grell said lunging towards me and swinging his death scythe wildly.I dodged most of the moves until I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. Grell climbed over me and was about to stab me in the chest when I noticed that madame red was about to stab Ciel. " Ciel!" I screamed. I turned into my demon form and used my demonic speed to get away from Grell, I quickly got behind madame red and reached out to snap her neck, until Ciel said," no, wait Kimberly, don't kill her!" and I imediatly refrained from killing her. I hid in the shadows and awaited to take my next turn in my attack. I started to tune everyone out until I could hear Grell saying something about romeo and juliet. I soon stepped out of the shadows, only to be hit by the blade of Grells death scythe, and my life flashed before my eyes.

' _My name is Kimberly Phantomhive, ciel Phantomhive's older half sister. Hopeing that Ciel would never find out, I am a hybrid of a demon, a shinsgami, and a human. Knowing this I didn't want to hurt anyone around me, so I ran away from h_ome. _But, because of not wanting to hurting anyone, I ended up not protecting them. I didn't keep my father safe like I promised my mother I would, and I didn't keep Ciel safe like I promised my father I would.' Different times of my life flashed before everyone's eyes, until it stopped on my painful past, and I relived my terrible past. It started playing again and then stopped on my last love. 'At first when he died I didn't think that I could ever fall in love ever again. But that was until I met Sebastian Michealis. I loved him so much, more than words could ever describe. But I never dared to tell him how I felt, since demons can't ussualy fall in love. But, that doesn't stop me from loving-' _

"Grell, that was my life, my past , no one needed to know about it. No one... Especially Ciel!" I yelled at him. My eyes turned a demonic pink and I lunged at him, but missed. I walked over to him slowly and he scrambled back as fast as he could, dropping his death scythe in the process. I picked it up " Now, let's see how you like it!" I shouted and went to stab him, but someone stopped the scythe just in time. I looked up at the source, only to find non other than William T. Spears.

As will left, Ciel pulled me out of my trance ofthought by asking, " Kimberly, why haven't you told me about this?!" Ciel asked starting to walk towards me.

"Because you all would hate me, and you hate me now!" I yelled at him and leaped away before allowing him to answer me.

_

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, and sorry for the cliff hanger. But I'm tired right now so, G-night! ;}


	3. his sister, change

**Sorry I haven't been updating a whole lot, I broke my knee and had to take pain killers, which made me not able to think to well. I'm sorry if this chapter is small. **  
**And thank you all for reviewing and following. I almost gave up on this story, but then you guys inspired me, Thank You! Oh, and if you like harry potter, I write **  
**Harry Potter story's to! **

**Chapter 3**

*Ciel's POV*

"Sebastian, I order you, Follow her and calm her down!" I ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, young lord." he said placing a hand over his heart and bowed down low.

I watched as Sebastian leaped on rooftops following after my sister. I thought about what her cinematic record had showed. I knew that Kimberly and I weren't  
blood siblings, but i had always thought that her mother had died giving birth. I had no idea that she had died that way, or that she was half demon half shinigami. I  
also never dreamed that she was a hybrid of so many breeds.

I sighed as I heard the scotland yard coming and I hurried away so that I would not be found in the middle of the alley with so many dead bodys every where,  
not to mention all the blood that was scattered every where.

* Kimberly's POV *

I hurredly went to the forest in search for a qiet place to think. All of the things that had happened tonight raced through my head.'Maybe I should have  
allowed Ciel to answer me first' was the first regret that came to mind.

Finally I had reached a quiet place where I could think. I sat pearched at a high tree branch, the tears that had been threatening to spill in front of my  
brother, had finally started to fall down my cheek and drip onto the branch that I was sitting on. I started to hum the song at first,then I sang it with shakey  
breathes, the song my mother had sang to me when I was younger, and the song that I used to sing to Ciel, and I still do sing it to him.( A/N: mordreds lullaby)

_ "Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep,_

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep._

_ Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, And you'll always know that your fathers a thief,_

_ And you won't understand the cause of your grief, But you'll always follow the voices beneath._

_ Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty only to me._

_ Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, The flower who married my brother the traitor,_

_ And you will expose his puppeteer behavior, For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty._

_ Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me._

_ Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep,_

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep._

_ Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me._

_ Guileless son, each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold,_

_ For the the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, Will die in returning the birthright he stole._

_ Loyalty, Loyalty, loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me._

_ Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep,_

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep"_

I sung out, a slideshow of Ciel, Father, my step-mother, and mother showing within my head as I sang.

"I didn't know that you had such a beautiful voice" Said a familiar deep voice.

I swung around standing up on the branch staring at Sebastian on the branch on the tree across from me." What are you doing here Sebastian?" I hissed at him  
prepared to lung away from him.

" Young master sent me to find you." Sebastian said about to leap onto the branch that I was on.

I felt a strange familiar sting in my intire body, that meant that I was about to turn ' no, not now' I thought to myself. " Well, just leave me alone!" I  
yelled at him turning to leave. before I did I looked over my shoulder to look at him," And don't follow me!" I yelled at him and leaped from branch to branch trying  
to get away from the demonic butler, who was sure to follow me.

Once I thought I was at a safe distance away from him I let into the stinging sensation in me and transformed into my cat form. I transformed into a beautiful black cat, with purple eyes. I was tall with slick fur, and I was fairly tall for a cat.

I climbed down from the tree and silently ran back to london.

Right before I was able to reach the street I felt long slender fingers pick me up and hold me tightly in their arms.

I looked up at the owner of the arms and saw Sebastian softly petting me and flipping me over on my back. I squirmed trying to get away from him, but he just  
held me tighter and hushing and cooing at me. I finnaly gave in noticing how beautiful his rea-orange eyes were, '_Wait, what am I saying! Bad Kimmy, bad!'._

I felt the other tingling suge running up my body, indicating that I was about to transform back again. I squirmed in his grip even more, but by the time he  
even made a move to let me go, I transformed back in his arms.

* Sebastian's POV *

I looked down at my arms, qiut suprised, I saw Kimberly craddled in my arms, blushing madly. Apparently, the cat that I picked up, had been Kimberly in her  
true form.

" Let go, Sebastian!" She shouted up at me and rolling out of my arms.

"You truely are a lot like young master, aren't you?" I asked her helping her up and leading her back to the mansion.


	4. his sister, explains

**A/N: OK, I'm currently on my phone for this chapter, so please forgive me if I mess up or anything! Also I'm so very sorry for not updating for months, my laptop broke and I had to figure out how to use my phone for updates! So I hope you enjoy this new chappy! **

* * *

*Kimberly's POV*

I walked into Ciel's study, Sebastian closing the door behind us. I looked into Ciel's deep blue eyes that held concern, confusion, and slight anger.

"You wanted to see me Ciel?" I asked politely and stared deeply into Ciel's eyes blankly. Preparing silently for the interrogation that was most obviously coming my way.

" Kimberly" Ciel started " Please, tell me everything that you've been hiding from me." Ciel commanded me in a hurt voice.

I sighed and watched his every move with a blank face before starting, "OK, Ciel. First off, I'm sure that you already know about my childhood. So all there is to tell you are the details." I began; I looked over at Sebastian out of the corner of my eye; seeing that he was actually listening intently. Then continued to explain. " first and for most, my demon form is a cat, a black one at that. I am also a neko, meaning that I can bring out and retract my cat ears and tail." I stated blankly, allowing my cat ears and tail to appear on the top of my head.

"Also, my eyes change color along with my mood. For example, when angry my eye color changes to a deep crimson red. When I'm sad, depressed, or hurt my eye color changes to a deep blue. When I'm happy, excited, or nervous my eye color changes to a golden color with and emerald green rim around the pupil. When I am hiding my emotions my eyes are the color that they currently are" I stated pointing towards my right eye that was a violet purple.

I took a deep breath so that I could continue." When in a contract my demon pentagram is on my right breast instead of my left hand, like Sebastian and... other demons." I said, pulling the collar of my dress down to show him where the pentagram would be. Then continued, " When my mother had died, I promised her that I would keep our father safe. But I failed miserably. Before I left for France, I promised father that I would protect you. And I failed at that as well."

"When our father met your mother, I hated the fact that father didn't stay loyal to my mother. But I stayed never-the-less. But one day, when you were still a baby, your mother made me very angry. She started to talk bad about my mother. Saying stuff like, my mother left me and that I should just forget about her. Well, she crossed the line that day, and I just go two angry, that I turn neko and if it weren't for my father, you would have seen your own mother die, just like I did." I smiled sadistically at the thought. But then I remembered who I was talking to and refrained from talking bad about Ciel's mother. " anyway, after that she began to distrust me around everyone. She would send me to my room when we had a guest over, she would try to stop me from seeing our father, she even would whisper to the servants that they should watch their backs around me."

"Finally, one day, I decided that I had gotten enough neglect from my stepmother and I ran away to France. That's when uncle Scott and aunt Lucy found me and took me in as their own. Uncle Scott treated me like the lady I was while also he knew that I could take care of myself. Where as aunt Lucy had treated me as if I were a little girl, dressing me up in frilly pink dresses and such. When uncle had received the letter that said that father and your mother had died in a fire and that you were no where yo be found, I was devastated and I blamed my self for you being kidnapped. And it was also that day that I swore to myself, that if you ever get found alive, that I would find you and protect you with my life."

"A year later, uncle Scott had died, he was ambushed and mugged while on his way to a meeting. Aunt Lucy had blame me for his death and began to abuse me, being the demon I am, the cuts and bruises she caused healed almost instantly. But that didn't stop the words that came out of her mouth, over and over again, ' its your family that your father and mother died! Its your fault that your uncle died! And its your fault that your brother is gone!' She would say to me. The only regret I have is not killing her before I left." I realized that I was smiling sadistically again, but I shook my head to rid me of those thoughts. Then I continued once more. " so on my 17th birthday,I heard that you were back. So I grabbed all my stuff that I held dear to me and left. That's when I found you. I'm so sorry that I lied to you Ciel!" I said, keeping my head hung low.

"M-m'lady? There's someone at the Dior for you, yes there is." Mey-rin said timidly.

I quickly retracted my cat ears and tail before heading toward the door, then I remembered something, "oh! And Ciel, if I appear missing for the night, please, do not worry, I'll probably be wondering around the grounds as a cat." Then I walked out the door, and followed Mey-rin to the grand staircase.

"So, Mey-rin, who's at the door for me?" I asked, true Curiosity showing plainly in my best Ciel impression. Following Mey-rin through he long, twisting, maze-like corridors, leading away from my baby brother.

" I don't know my Lady, but she seems to love the color blue, yes she does!" Mey-rin told me, she was obviously trying hard not to stutter. But right as she had answered we were already turning the corner that lead to the grand stair case, and as I got to the staircase I heard,

"Oh! My sweet little Kimmy!" Called a familiar woman wearing all blue. She had strawberry blonde hair that was up in a french bun. She wore a blue outing dress with a blue short jacket that clearly went along with it. She had a pair of blue pointed heels and a small blue hat that had a blue peacock feather in the side. She wore blue eye shadow on and light pink lipstick. And to top it all off, she had ocean blue eyes. She was, in fact, a lovely woman. But of course, she was also...

"Aunt Lucy?!" I asked disbelievingly. "How did you find me?!" My eyes were about as wide as saucers as I slowly started walking down the staircase; still in shock at the sight of my aunt that I hadn't seen in almost two whole years.

"Are you not happy to see me, Kimmy?"Aunt Lucy asked mockingly as she met me halfway atvthe bottom of the staircase. She was smirking at my shocked face, 'I hate it when she does that!' I thought to myself.

I quickly snapped out of my shocked state and snapped at my aunt Lucy. "Are you deaf?! First of all, answer me! Second of all, why in the queens name would I EVER be happy to see you?!" I shouted at her.

"OK,OK. Calm down chere! Fine,first it was quite obvious that you would be here, I mean, its not like you have any other family member that's still alive. And, oh you know I don't know why you would be happy to see me, maybe because I took you in when you were a child! Anyways, I need to stay in England for a little while, would you mind if I stay for a few days?" She asked me as if she's never done a single thing wrong.

"Mph! It's not my manor, it's Ciel's." I said turning side ways so that I wasn't looking at her completely with my chin up and my nose in the air as I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. A cocky smirk spreading widely across my face, confident that Ciel would say no to her.

"My lady, my I ask who has come to the door for you?" Sebastian asked me, walking up behind my until I could hear his breathing coming from right behind me. He looked at aunt Lucy, then at me, then he smiled his infamous close eyed smile.

"Ah! Sebastian, just in time! Would you please take my aunt here to Ciel, she would like to talk with him. Oh, and would you mind bringing me some tea afterwards? I'll be in the library." I said to Sebastian, walking past him to go into the library.

"As you wish, my lady. Mey-rin,go help bard clean the kitchen." Sebastian ordered her, then he turned to aunt Lucy and plastered on a smile that was so fake, I had to hold back my giggles. "As for you madame Lucy, come with me, I will lead you to my young master." Sebastian finished. He turned on his heel and headed up to Ciel's study, with aunt Lucy following closely behind. 'She's to close to MY Sebastian!' I thought. 'Wait! MY Sebastian?!' I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and continued off to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My lady? I have your tea. Will you be needing anything else?" Sebastian asked. Walking I to the library with a silver cart. Interrupting me, causing me to loose my place in my favorite book of all, Hamlet.

" No Sebastian, that will be all. But, meet me tonight in the gardens, I will be there hopefully in my cat form, and hopefully, I will be there before you are, but if not don't worry, I'll be there soon." I said returning to my book.

"Yes my l-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh! And Sebastian, what did Ciel say about aunt Lucy staying or not?" I ask him smirking confidently behind my book.

"Young master has chosen that madame Lucy will be staying here for as long as she is in need of staying." Sebastian informed me before closing the door with a soft click of of the door lock. Then, it was silent. Until...

"What?!" I shouted,slamming my book down when I shot up out of the love seat that I was sitting on. My ears practically blew steam out of them and my eyes flashed a very dangerous shade of crimson red.

I stormed down to Ciel's study and slammed the door open. And before he knew it, I was right in front of him, my eyes showing to him that I was furious. And I could have sworn that I saw a small bit of fear in his eyes, so I tryed to calm myself down.

"Ciel! Why is aunt staying here?!" I shouted at him, my usual calm demeanor completely gone.

"Well," Ciel started,"she will only be here for a few days. Besides, she's a part of our family that I didn't even know we had." Ciel answered calmly, looking directly into my eyes.

"Hmph!" I Straightened my posture and calmed myself down before saying, " Well, I hope that you are aware of the fact that I won't go anywhere near her" I said, cringing slightly at the last part, and still trying to hide the anger that still lingered in my voice.

And that was the last thing I had said to him before slamming through his study door and storming down through the halls and out the back door in the kitchen that led to the forest our back.

Passing many doorways and the servants on my way there, I never stopped once on my way out the door and into the forest surrounding the manor.

Once I decided I was deep enough out into the woods, I leaped up onto a high branch and sat down on it; one of my legs falling loosely off the branch. Something about the forest usually calmed me down whenever something happened or whenever I was angry at someone.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Why must I always blow up in someones face when ever I'm angry!?" I moaned to myself and allowed my eyelids to droop.

"Well I wouldn't know my lady, I am truly sorry that I could not answer your question" a smooth deep voice answered me in a quite mocking tone.

"Sebastian, it was a rhetorical question." I sighed "and what are you even doing here?" I asked him, clearly annoyed at the fact that I couldn't calm down before Ciel sent him to come and get me.

"My Lady, supper is finished. Will you be dining with the young master?" Sebastian asked me, motioning that I should come down and not ruin my dress any further than I already have.

" Yes Sebastian I suppose so." I said in a tone that could easily rival Ciel's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Kimberly, Ciel, and sebas-chan are in Ciel's room)

"Young Master, would you like me to leave you and lady Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Yes Sebastian, why don't you go prepare for tomorrow." Ciel ordered Sebastian blankly, sitting up straight in his bed.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian answered, bowing his head low with his right hand over his heart, then left Ciel and I in silence.

"Well Ciel," I said after a while. "I guess I should head up to my room as well." I said, sitting up from the chair that I was sitting on and brushed off the dirt and wrinkles off of my dress. Then I headed for the door.

Once I had gotten halfway to the door, I was stopped by Ciel's voice saying, "Wait! Kimberly,would you stay and sing to me until I fall asleep?" Ciel asked me, obviously hiding a blush into his pillow.

"Of course, my baby brother. Would you like me to sing one that my mother used to sing to me?" I asked him, walking back over to him.

"Sure,why not?" Ciel said turning to face me.

"OK, Ciel." I said, sitting on the side of his bed and lovingly holding him in my arms. 'Just as mother used to do for me when she sang this song' I thought to myself.

I sighed at my thoughts and shook my head to clear my thoughts before taking in a deep breath before starting the song. (A/N: once upon a December from the movie Anastasia)

I hummed the instrumental course bit then started to sing,

"Dancing bears, Painted wings,

Things I almost, remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December,

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory,

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Once upon a December,"

I started to hum the instrumental course once again, then I sang,

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory,

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

I hummed the last part of the instrumental course and then looked down o see Ciel sleeping peacefully in my arms.

I sighed softly, and looked down at him for a few more moments before remembering that I have to meet Sebastian . So I set him down softly on his bed and pulled his covers up over him. Then I lifted his bangs up with my hand and softly placed my lips on his forehead, causing him tour stir a little.

I paused before silently making my way over to his door. And right before I had opened the door I heard a small, "I love you, Kimberly." From Ciel.

"I love you too, Ciel." I whispered before stepping out of his room and closing the door, a soft click coming from the it.

'Now' I thought to myself, 'now I have to go meet Sebastian' and with that, I walked down the long hallways before heading to the gardens.

* third POV*

But what Kimberly wasn't aware of, was the ocean blue eyes, watching her every move. Hiding a knife behind the owners back, glinting slightly in the moon light.

* * *

A/N: now hopefully this chapter is long enough, and I'm sorry if I have made any mistakes, cause again I'm currently typing this on my phone, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait for updates! Please R&R! It helps a lot! ^_^


	5. his sister, lets get to know her!

**A/N: OK, so so so sooooo sorry about the long wait in updates, I kinda lost my inspiration for this story, but now I have officially become much more interested in this Fanfiction and am planning on finishing it. And I'm also sorry because this isn't really an actual chapter, this is actually just a get to know and understand Kimberly better chapter. I will be continuing the story in the next chapter. And I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you guys so much for even** **reading my crummy story and thank you so much for merging me on to continue it! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji. If I did Sebastian would no longer be safe, muwaahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Name: Kimberly Phantomhive

Age: physically 19

Race: hybrid of shinigami/cat demon/human. Because of her being part human, she had aged like a human would until the age of 15, then slowly stopped physically aging until she looked 19.

Family: ((only two living people left in her family, Ciel Phantomhive ( human brother) and madam Lucy Phantomhive( human aunt) ))

looks/about her : long butt length silky black hair, and changing color eyes. Hiding emotions= violet. Sad, upset, concentrated = deep blue eyes. Nervous, happy, excited = golden with an emerald green rim around the pupils. Angry, protective, and confident= a deep crimson red. Her skin is pale but not as pale as Sebastian's. She is about a head smaller than Sebastian and is quite petit. Not that you need the info but she has a D 38 cup and has long legs. She normally wears a black male butler outfit when around the manor, but when she is called up to Ciel or is out in town she will wear a black and sometimes purple gown that will lightly brush the ground. She is always wearing her mid thigh high black boots and a golden locket that has a fox engraved on it. It used to be her mothers. She never wears makeup and can't stand prissy women and girls that do. She can be polite and usually always has a calm demeanor but every once and a while she will snap. And has to be calmed down by either Sebastian or Ciel. Her mother used to sing to her when she was young, and when Ciel was a child and a baby, she would sing to him and be sure to always calm him down when he was upset. like you should already know, she is a neko, and can show off her cat ears and tail when ever she wants. She has a cat true demon form that she can't control. And when she goes into her true demon form she can't control herself and just murders anyone and anything in her path. Her true demon form wears a mid thigh high black dress that poofs out at the bottom, the dress has no sleeves, although it looks like she does since there are add on sleeves that cling to the corset of the dress. She wears her golden locket, and a choker dog collar with a broken and thick silver chain hanging from it. She wears the mid thigh high heeled boots that she never not wears. Her black silky hair is messy and lengthens to below her butt. And her eyes become a dark, dark navy blue that looks like blue fire almost. Her cat ears and tail come out, and like I said, she has no control over what she does, so she will kill anything and anyone that gets in her path. Her cat form is a very tall black cat with glowing violet eyes. She has silky black fur. Kimberly can also play almost every single instrument and she loves to sing. When she is angry she usually goes out to the forest to calm down.

Relationship: in love with Sebastian Michealis. Enemy's with Grell Sutcliffe, William T. Spears, and Angela and Ashe. Friends with her brother, Sebastian Michaelis, and the other servants of the Phantomhive manor.

What everyone else thinks

Ciel: she is my sister, so of course I love her. I just wish she would open up to me a bit more.

Sebastian: my lady is a very mysterious... being. She is so much like her brother that it is quite hard to tell which I am talking to sometimes. And she is very beautiful... *extremely light pink tint of blush*

Mey-rin: she is my mistress yes she is, though, she's a lot like Mister Sebastian she is. In more ways than one, yes.

Finny: miss Kimberly is very nice to me! Though she can be very strict, and scary, just like mister Sebastian, but as a girl...

Bard: aye, I don't wanna say anything bad about her but, she is pretty odd, she will be happy and nice at one moment and the next she's scaring my shoes off!

Pluto: arf woof ARF ARF ... woof! (Translation: she smells like a cat... I don't like that.)

Tanaka: ho. Ho. Ho. Ho... (translation: its sad that no one sees tha- *poof*) ho. Ho. Ho.

Grell: Hmph! I hate her! She's a hybrid, not to mention she's stealing MY sebas-chan! Her name is definitely going on the to-die list!

Will: she is a filthy hybrid trader that I don't care for at all. So why are you asking me this!?

Angela/Ashe: she is not pure! She must burn to become pure again!

Elizabeth: she is so cute! Especially with Sebastian! But she never allows me to dress her up...

Alois: who? Claude who's that?

Claude: *smiles all pedo like* she is much to protective of her brother... maybe I could use that against her.

Hannah: *frowns* we do not get a long. At all. She is a stupid piece of *beep* that deserves to *beep*ing die slowly and *beep*ing painfully!

Triplets:*whisper whisper, draws pictures of Kimberly being mean, scary and nice*

* * *

**A/N: again, sorry its not long and its not really part of the actual story. And if you have any ideas that you would like in this story, just pm them to me and I will pm you back and give you credit for your idea! :)**


	6. his sister, drama and BEKs

**A/N: OK, sorry that it took a while for this chapter, I was stuck on ideas and couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. But fear not, I have finally thought of what to write, and as a matter of fact, I have something to write for a few more chapters to come. Though I might not be able to get them all up every day, I will get them up at some time. And if your still reading this authors note, than thank you, now on with the story! ;} **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji, if I did Sebastian would no longer be safe. :**

* * *

*normal P.O.V.*

Kimberly quietly walked through the dark hallways. Her boots clacked against the hardwood floor, the sound echoed throughout the empty corridor, creating an ominous sound. Candle in hand she headed for the door that led out to the garden, she blew out the candle and set it down on the small table that sat beside the door. She quietly slipped out of the door and started towards the middle of the garden where she was supposed to meet Sebastian. The bottom of the dress she had worn when she was with Ciel was now scrapping the ground a little. She looked over at Sebastian who was standing beside the small stone bench that sat in the middle of the clearing of that had beautiful white roses that shown in the moon light surrounding it. Finally, Kimberly had reached Sebastian, she was about three feet away from him and she stopped.

"My lady," Sebastian started, bowing gracefully towards her, he stood straight up again, then continued. " is there something you needed me for, that you couldn't simply tell me earlier?" He asked with a hint of mocking in his tone.

"Sebastian, I'm sure you know what I needed you for." She took a small step towards him, looking up into his eyes.

"I am truly sorry my lady, but I am afraid that I have no clue of what you are talking about." He smirked a bit, the mocking tone rising up.

"Its about what my cinematic record said. You know what I'm talking about." She had a small pink tint rise to her cheeks, though it was unseen due to the only light the two had was of the moon light.

" I apologize my lady, but your cinematic record did say and show many things, would you care to specify what it is you are talking about?" His smirk grew wider and so did the mocking tone. He took a step towards her, though making no move to do anything else, just staring down at her.

Kimberly just looked down at the ground, " its about, well, my feelings for you. Tell me Sebastian, what do you feel for me?" She was proud of herself for not stuttering, though she did think of running off again. Her blush grew more as she waited for his answer.

"Is that an order?" He asked, tilting his head to the side making a few loose strands of hair fall into his face.

"Sebastian, you know just as well as I do that your not contracted to me and that I am a demon as well. Just answer me." She clenched her fists together becoming frustrated at the other demon.

Sebastian chuckled a bit, then took another step towards her, her leaned down a little to whisper into her ear, " are you sure you want to know that information?" He asked, seriousness practically dripping from his words.

Kimberly just nodded curtly, "yes Sebastian." She braced herself for the worst rejection of all time.

Sebastian immediately placed a hand to her back and pulled him closer to her, causing her to blush. He lifted her chin up with his other hand and leaned in to kiss her. Of course Kimberly was taken aback by the action and hesitates to respond, but then wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck to deepen the kiss. ((A/N: I don't really know how old most of you are so I won't out in to much detail and I'm just gonna skip this part.))

Sebastian broke the kiss, "does that answer your question?" He smiled genuinely, which was quite unexpected and Kimberly genuinely smiled at him as well, which was rare since she only ever truly smiled when she was with Ciel.

Kimberly, who's ears and tail had come out at some point during the kiss, turned her head sharply towards the manor, her ears twitching and trying to detect any hint of unnatural sound. "Did you hear that, Sebastian?" She asked, suddenly on full alert mode.

Sebastian concentrated on hearing anything in particular. "Yes, we should go check it out." He said, looking at Kimberly. Kimberly, who only nodded in response, ripped the dress off which had a black male butler suit under it quickly ran forwards the back door. It was unlocked son she simply kicked the door open and ran silently forwards Ciel's room.

What she found she didn't find surprising at all. Her aunt was standing over Ciel with a sharp knife in her hand and had it held up to his neck, Ciel of course was still asleep.

Kimberly quickly appeared behind her, about to snap her neck if she made one move. "Oh, dear. It seems I've been caught. Oh well. One move and he's dead." A sadistic smile appeared on madame Lucy's face.

Kimberly backed off a bit, glaring at her aunt, thinking of whether she should murder her anyways or if she should wait.

Sebastian appeared in the doorway, "young master!" He appeared behind Lucy and moved to pull her back away from Ciel.

"Sebastian! Don't do it." Kimberly warned, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Sebastian looked at her from the corner of his eye, then backed off. And by then Ciel had woken up and had figured out what was going on.

"Sebastian! Get her off of me!" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

Sebastian did so gladly, he thought of everything she did to Kimberly, and then to top it off he thought of her threatening his master like this, he quickly had to restrain himself from killing her and held her hands behind her back, taking the knife away from her, he quickly knocked her out and she fell limp onto the floor.

While Sebastian was doing his whole demon thing and knocking out the trader of an aunt of Kimberly's and Ciel's, Kimberly had rushed over to Ciel and was currently holding him close to her and stroking his hair. Ciel held onto Kimberly as if for dear life, though he showed no other sign of weakness.

Sebastian walked over to the two, "master, are you alright?" He looked at Ciel with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Sebastian. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Ciel said, pulling away from Kimberly.

Kimberly chuckled at Ciel, "well, Ciel, would you like a story so that you can fall back to sleep?" Kimberly asked expecting for him to deny the offer. Though Ciel surprisingly nodded lightly, looking up at Kimberly.

Kimberly chuckled a bit, she stood up, she tied madame Lucy to a chair, then sat back down besides Ciel. " OK, Sebastian, why don't you stay and listen to the story as well?" She looked over at Sebastian, she tilted her head to the side her tail flickered back and forth.

Sebastian bowed, saying, " as you wish my lady." He stood back up, standing straight and smiling his close eyed smile.

Kimberly looked back over to Ciel and laid him down, then sat at the end of the bed. " OK, well, first off, you should know that this is a true story...

"It was a dark night for Abigail Brown, she lived out deep in the woods with her mother, father and her younger brothers. The youngest was 5 years old, the middle child was 11 and she was 17. She normally stays up late in the small cottage, just reading until she had gotten tired. But this night was different. This night, for one it was raining, but it was much more different than just that. This night she heard a knock at the door, a slow continuous knock that never seemed to stop. Abigail looked up from her book. Wondering, "who could it be? We live much too far out from town for it to be just anyone." She hurried to the door, still in her night dress, and opened it. And what she saw surprised her greatly. She saw two young children, on was older a young man who looked about 14 or 15, the other looked to be about 7 or 8. Both had pitch black hair and olive skin, they both wore all black, and were looking down at the muddy ground. Abigail figured that they were just shy, but didn't know why the two were so far away from town. "Yes? May I help you?" She asked, but felt an immediate sense of dread and unease. "May we use your field telephone? We have to contact our mother, he is worried about us." The older one asked monotonously. Abigail thought this was odd, that he said 'he' and not 'she' but figured she had just heard him wrong. She felt an unexplained urge to run and slam the door in the twos face, but also felt as though she should let the two in. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a field telephone." She lied, she went to close the door, but the door was stopped by the elder one. Abigail looked at the boy, and the boy looked up. That was when she saw the boys eyes were completely black, no whites or ires in the eye. She felt compelled to slam the door and run again, she was very scared and didn't know why bit the two of them scared her to death. "You will let us in!" He shouted, much more persistent this time. Abigail slammed the door on the two and just stood there, shaking. She heard a rapping at the window right beside her, and there was the younger one, looking back at her, his face looking angry and he just glared at her with those coal black eyes. This sent Abigail over the edge. She dropped the candle and ran to her bedroom and hid under the bed. But as she ran, the candle lit the house on fire, and slowly, the rain stopped as the house burnt down with the brown family inside, and the two boys, disappointed, left, and told their mother exactly what had happened." Kimberly had finished. She shirked at the creeper out look on Ciel's face, "you should've known that when I tell a story, that its gonna be scary." She stood up and moved over towards Ciel, she gently placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up straight again. "Come, Sebastian, let's leave Ciel alone." She walked out of the room, taking the candle that she had with her along with her and headed out of the room with Sebastian.

And as walked past the staircase, there was a slow and continuous knock at the door. And all Kimberly did, was smile creepily.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if I was wrong about the field telephone thing because I honestly don't know if there was any in the 1800's. If you saw anything that needs improving, just tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry if its short or if I wrote the story a little too quickly. But I was in a kind of rush to write this chapter. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chappy and if you have any questions about the story just tell me and I'll be glad to answer them! :)**

**Please review! It really helps a lot! Thanks guys 3**


End file.
